The invention pertains to a deflection system for color picture tubes in general and to a deflection system for a color picture tube having an in-line gun system in particular.
One such deflection system is known from the German Pat. No. 28 51 014. That system includes two deflection coils which are independent of each other. The deflection coil for the vertical deflection field is wound on a core. The field formers for forming the vertical deflection field consist of four arms. These arms, are disposed within the front area of the deflection system outside the deflection coils, and extend substantially parallel in relation to the Z-axis of the color picture tube. The arms project with one half over the deflection system, and with the other half over this system in the direction of the screen of the color picture tube and are intended to conduct the stray or leakage fluxes produced by the vertical deflection coil in such a way that the vertical deflection field exhibiting a pincushion distortion.